Knitted clothing articles, especially sport socks, are already known, which are fitted with knitted loop-pile meshes to increase their comfort. These loop-pile meshes are placed in the region of the heel, toes or on the whole sole of the sock or stocking and serve first as a soft support for the feet. At the same time they absorbs efficiently perspiration moisture. These loop pile meshes regions give the articles a disturbing look and therfore an untidy appearance. In addition such socks are not hard wearing.
It has already been proposed to overcome these disadvantages by felting the fibers of the yarn knitted into the sole heel and toe regions of a sock or knee stocking. The inner and outer existing layers of matted plush material has, compared with the articles without matting, a better appearance and is harder wearing. This known sock does not satisfy the requirement of absorbing moisture, as the moisture, through a wick-like action, is led upwards where it has to be evaporated through the open weave in the upper part of the foot. For the wicking effect to be effective, the sock in the areas concerned must reach a certain stage of saturation, i.e. a degree of wetness, that is found uncomfortable by the wearer and leads to the unwanted growth of micro-organisms; e.g. athletes foot. Besides which, after a number of wearings, a further matting of the plush material areas is noticed, leading to the stiffening of the sock and a loss of elasticity.